narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearing the Future
The sun had been shining down on the village hidden within the clouds. About the time of midday, a young ANBU had walked out of his own home. As he left he hooked his sword onto his belt and closed the door behind him. Katashi tilts his head up and is blinded by the luminous of the sun and quickly put his straw hat on. He started to walk down an alley way so he could reach the gates of Kumo faster but his eyes had mutated to a blood red eye with three totems surrounding the pupil. Though he hadn't opened his eyes until he covered them with small black goggles so no one could figure out that he possesses such a great Dojutsu. He starts to walk down the main road which lead to the gates. Since his goggles are see through, though people can't seen in them, he was able to see the chakra of those within his sight. When gazing onto the open gates, he noticed a different chakra which he had not taken note of. "This must be the Hoshikage." Came to Katashi's mind as it was his job to escort her for some private meeting. But his whole job was to not only escort her but to also see how she acts and help make a decision if she were to seem suspicious. Chieko walked with the most elegant stride, but on the inside she was indescribably exhausted, considering that the Land of Lightning is nearly half of a continent away from the Land of Bears. "Hoshikage-sama, are we there yet?" One of her escorts complained. Chieko wanted to sympathize with him but she decided against it. "Shape up! We must look presentable." She scolded. She viewed the entrance of Kumogakure. 'Finally!' She explained in her mind with exasperated relief. Chieko turned to her escorts. "You may all return home." The escorts sighed internally in relief although they didn't show it. Turning around again, Chieko entered the village and spotted a lone man with a straw hat and black goggles. "He must be my escort in this village." Chieko confirmed as she walked towards him. Katashi walked slowly to the mysterious lady, walking so elegant. "Look at her chest!" He shouts in his head but not showing one bit of reaction. When they had faced each other face to face, Katashi bowed slightly to match her level. "You must be Chieko, the Hoshikage of Hoshigakure." He said with a stern voice, showing such dominance. "Today I will take you on a tour around the village. This tour will allow you to get a feel of the village, giving you a more information on how the village flows." He finished before turning his back to the Hoshikage. "Will you consort?" Katashi asked in a more soothing voice. Chieko evaluated the man carefully. 'Hmm, tall and lean, gentlemanly, but needs to stop forcing the dominance' She thought to herself. "I gladly accept this tour, but do not stall me. I have important affairs to discuss with the Raikage." She walked ahead of him. As Chieko walked ahead of him, his eyes where drawn to her butt. He grew a slight grin but had quickly grew a straight face as he couldn't show an interest. "I'm sorry Lady Hoshikage but the Raikage is out at this moment. He shall be back tomorrow but he has asked me to escort you around." Katashi had briefly explained to Chieko. "Now, is there any part within the village you wish to see?" He asked while matching her pace and walking beside her. As he finished saying that he unhooked his sword and hanged it onto his shoulder to show respect and that there's no worry to bother him. Chieko froze mid-stride when she heard Katashi's words. "The Raikage is... out?" She said bewildered. "This is absurd! I travel half the continent to speak with him, and he's away! How ridiculous!" She began ranting on, not acknowledging her escort's question. She walked aimlessly, still fuming about the absence of the Raikage. "Take me to the most popular eatery. I need a drink" She demanded. Her anger at this time could only be quelled by the taste of sake. Just walking beside her while she was ranting, Katashi tilted his straw hat downwards to cover his face. He let out a grunt as he was starting to get mad on how a superior could act so childish. "I act childish but never throw a fit about things." He thought to himself as he lead Chieko to a bar. It wasn't far until they had reached the building where Katashi had opened the doors so Chieko could walk in. "HEY! Katashi, you have a date finally?" Someone bald man had asked behind the counter where he lead Cheiko and sat down himself. "Sorry man but this is strictly work." Katashi spoke to the man while laying his sword on his lap and unhooking it from its sheath just enough for a quick removal. "But hey!" He shouted in joy. "Maybe I'll find the right girl sometime within my life. As they always say; 'The one you truly love is whom you shall take to thous own special spot within the dark and cold ground.'" In a poetic tone. "Lady Hoshikage, I've been given money to pay your expenses, so order what you like." He told Chieko. Chieko grumbled to herself as she walked inside. Hearing the old man's comment, she readied a retort but held her tongue as she heard Katashi's response. 'Wow, a chivalrous man. Didn't expect that.' She temporarily forgot her earlier ranting and sat down at the counter. "Lady Hoshikage, I've been given money to pay your expenses, so order what you like." Her eyes widened in small surprise as she hasn't been treated to anything since she was 10 years old. "Thank you." She expressed her gratitude. "By the way, I didn't get your name." With a smile on his face he tilted his head downwards, taking his hat off letting his long hair roll down his back in a good looking breaded ponytail. "Names are of a brand which those remember us by. Our names can hold multiple legacies which give that particular name some meaning but those seem to never truly hold. The one that sits next to me has a legacy to her own name which stands as Chieko, the famous Hitorigami. My names holds little meaning within this world but there are those who hold it with love; which is off topic I suppose. My name is Katashi of Kumo's ANBU Black-Ops." Katashi said in a soothing tone but keeping a straight face, looking at the bartender. "I'll have sake." He told the bartender with his finger raised in the air and turns to Chieko. "Is there anything else you wish to know about me?" He asked with a gentle smile which was the kind that made people feel good. 'Those words...' She thought. Those same words were spoken to her before by her father. That names were what marked and made us. Her name used to mean nothing, but now there isn't a single being who hasn't heard of her. "Pleased to meet you, Katashi-san." She faced forward again as she felt a bit of warmth in her chest. 'For him to speak so passionately and wisely; am I really falling for him?' She sipped done of her sake. While she was toiling in her feelings, one man was eyeing Chieko. He readied a small dagger. As Katashi took a sip of Sake, a spot of light reflected off the dagger which grew his attention. The man had withdrew his dagger complete and Katashi stood up from the stool and looked at the man as he lifted up his goggles. With a simple glance, the man had stopped in his tracks and Katashi lowered his goggles. "Hmm, why do people need to interrupt my drinking? What a shame." Katashi commented on the situation. He slowly walked up to the man who had just stood there in his tracks. He withdrew his sword and hit the man with the hilt on a spot in the neck where it made the man quickly fall to the ground. "I'm sorry Lady Hoshikage for this interruption. Other ANBU should be here." He said as Katashi nodded his head at the bartender who went into the back; probably to call other ANBU Shinobi. "What are you doing?!" Chieko shouted as she ran to the unconscious man. "He could be hurt!" Her tongue was sharp with distaste. She couldn't believe that the ANBU of Kumogakure are so brutal to their innocent people. "Is this what the ninja of this village do to its people?" She demanded an answer more than she asked. Her glare could bore a hole through a steel wall that was ten feet thick in her anger. She wouldn't stand for any form of brutality against anyone. Little did she know, the man on the floor had come to. He looked up and notice the exchange of words between Chieko and Katashi. Realizing that it was his only chance, he pulled his dagger out and thrust it towards Chieko's stomach. Katashi had seen the dagger going towards Chieko and quickly pushed her back as he caught the dagger in his hand. The dagger had pierced into his hand with blood dripping from the tip of the blade. With one swift movement he had got his hand away from the dagger and thrust his sword downwards and stopped it right at the rogues neck. He than took the bloody dagger and threw it away from the rogue as he used his forearm to choke the rogue, knocking him out unconscious.